


Three's a Crowd

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, evilswanqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma stumbles upon something she shouldn't have, but soon finds herself in bed with both the Mayor and the Evil Queen.EvilSwanQueen. No plot, just smut.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just MayorQueen but then I decided to spice things up a bit. Enjoy ;)

When Emma went down into the vault to look for Regina, she was stunned to hear moans of pleasure coming from the next room. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Who was Regina with? She couldn’t help but feel curious, seeing how Regina hadn’t mentioned having a lover. Then again, Regina was excellent at keeping secrets.

Emma stood with her back to the wall next to the open doorway, not wishing to be seen. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn’t help herself. The sounds of Regina’s blissful moans and sighs left her feeling hot and bothered. She bit her lip and clenched her thighs, fantasizing about herself being the one to make the brunette moan like that. She was overcome with jealousy, wanting what this mysterious flame of Regina’s had.

“Please,” Regina breathed, “Gods yes, right there. Right there. Oh, _fuck.”_

What Emma heard next made her heart sink.

 _“Are you close?”_ came a husky response.

It was Regina’s voice, but it wasn’t. It was the Queen’s.

“Yes,” Regina moaned, “I’m so _fucking_ close.”

Emma’s eyes were wide. _‘Oh my God. Regina’s having sex with— herself?’_

“Mm, I love hearing that filthy mouth. Come here.”

The muffled moans and gasps indicated a passionate kiss. Despite how wrong it all seemed, Emma couldn’t help but feel aroused by the whole ordeal.

“Perhaps we should ask our guest to join us,” said the Queen, “What do you say, Savior?”

Both Regina and Emma let out a sharp gasp.

“W-What the hell?!” Regina stammered, “Swan! What are you doing down here?!”

“You had best show yourself, Savior. There’s no use in hiding now.”

Emma swallowed, reluctantly stepping into the doorway. Regina was straddling the Queen, who was now sitting up with her arms around the Mayor almost protectively. Emma was wide-eyed and red in the face, which seemed to amuse the Queen. Regina, on the other hand, was visibly displeased.

“How long have you been there?” Regina demanded.

“A few minutes, I think,” Emma said, unable to meet Regina’s glaring eyes, “I— I didn’t mean to— you’re— you’re having sex with the Evil Queen!”

Regina’s frown deepened, and the Queen no longer looked pleased, either.

“She’s not evil,” Regina snapped, “Get out of my sight! And I swear, if you spill a word of this to anyone, especially your insipid mother, I’ll—”

 _“Regina,”_ Emma said firmly, “Chill. I’m not my mom. I can keep a secret.”

“But will you?” the Queen asked her.

“O-Of course,” said the blonde.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Nor do I,” said Regina.

A lightbulb went off in the Queen’s head, and a sly smirk crept onto her lips. “I know _exactly_ how to make her stay quiet.”

Emma swallowed. “What are you saying? Are you going to curse me?”

The Queen let out a rich laugh. “Of course not! That would be _far_ too much work! Besides, it’s completely unnecessary. This will not be a curse, dear Savior, but a blessing.”

“I don’t understand.”

The Queen grinned. “I know you have feelings for Regina,” she said, “Which means you must also feel the same way about _me._ So, how would you like to have us _both,_ Savior?”

Emma just stared at the two women in shock. “No way!” she declared, “You’re insane if you think I would _ever_ agree to something like that!”

* * *

Emma was kissing Regina fervently while the Queen fucked her from behind with a large strap-on, making her moan. The Queen’s hands were firm on her hips and each thrust was rougher than the last, which resulted in a number of gasps escaping her.

“Do you like that, _Em-ma?”_ the Queen purred.

“Yes,” Emma groaned, “Oh, fuck.”

Regina reached up and cupped Emma’s cheeks gently, kissing the blonde with less reluctance than before. She found that sleeping with Emma Swan wasn’t so terrible, after all, though she still didn’t want the secret getting out.

The Queen bent down and bit Emma’s shoulder, delighted to hear a groan escape the Savior’s lips. She enchanted the strap-on so that she could feel the blonde coiling around her. She locked eyes with Regina, who sensed the spell and raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing and just continued to kiss Emma.

Tracing the shell of Emma’s ear with her tongue, the Queen husked, “Does it excite you, Savior, having the two of us make love to you?”

Emma let out a shaky breath and moaned softly. “Yes,” she rasped, “It’s— _Jesus—_ it’s incredible.”

She gasped and bit her lip when she felt Regina’s hand slip between them to tease her clit with those lithe fingers. She responded to this by sucking at Regina’s neck, and her heart nearly skipped a beat when she both felt and heard a deep moan escape the Mayor.

The Queen clutched Emma’s shoulders as she increased the pace of her thrusts. “Come for us, _Em-ma.”_ She grinned madly when she felt the Savior grow even tighter.

Within a matter of moments, Emma was climaxing, shuddering uncontrollably while sandwiched between the Mayor and the Queen. She slammed her lips against Regina’s one last time as she came, muffling her cry of ecstasy. Her eyes slipped shut as she felt Regina’s fingers in her hair.

“Regina,” she whispered.

“Yes?” Regina asked softly.

“I love you.”

Regina was stunned by this. “You do?”

The Queen chuckled. “Of course she does. Isn’t it obvious?”

“I— I suppose so, in hindsight.”

“No. You’ve known all along. Don’t play dumb, Regina,” said the Queen, “You’re better than that.”

Regina sighed and stroked Emma’s hair gently. “You’re right,” she confessed, planting a soft kiss upon Emma’s temple. “That must mean you love her as well.”

The Queen just smiled as she kissed the back of Emma’s neck.

Later, the three of them lied there in a deep slumber, with Emma caged between the Mayor and the Queen.


End file.
